Microencapsulation is a process for enclosing small particles in a protective coating, and is being utilized for administration of chemicals that are volatile or chemically reactive, and to minimize potential problems with unpalatable materials. Studies with microencapsulated citral in rats and mice have shown that palatability was unaffected and that appropriate parameters of toxicity were unaffected by use of the microencapsulated chemical. Studies are underway to compare the toxicity of the material by gavage with the data from the microencapsulation study, pursuant to further 90 day studies. Data from these short-term studies will be evaluated and an appropriate route and doses selected for 2-year studies, if required.